


The Second Night Fury (2017 edition). Unused content.

by The Elegant Night Fury (Jadeite_12)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deleted Scenes, F/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Set after HTTYD 2, The Second Night Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeite_12/pseuds/The%20Elegant%20Night%20Fury
Summary: MAJOR STORY SPOILERS for The Second Night Fury (2017 edition).This "story" focuses on content I didn't use but felt was too good to just delete forever.





	1. Chapters 1-6 deleted content

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this will COMPLETELY spoil the story, I'll leave it up to you whether to read the story first or not. 
> 
> —The content that follows will read out of context and possibly out of character— 
> 
> I cannot guarantee the grammar to be accurate or polished. This is a chapter about deleted content after all. Any material before chapter 10 was removed during the final editing stage, after chapter 10 I will label them accordingly. .  
> Anything in brackets is not deleted content but provides the necessary context to understand the deleted material.  
> Anything with ** is an explanation as to why I deleted it.  
> I thought publishing this might give insight or confidence to fellow writers who have to keep rewriting the story or are afraid to write because they think their writing isn’t good enough. I say confidence, because it shows, yes my finished story may read nicely and look cool, but I messed up, made mistakes, and did many hours of rewriting. Messing up is ok, how else will you learn to do it better next time? (for writing at least)  
> As you (the reader) will see I had a lot of failed ideas or segments I needed to rewrite because of clunkiness. I've never seen people post content that they didn't use, so I wanted to change that.
> 
> Please comment what you thought. I'd like to know what people think of these "deleted scenes"

Ch.1

 

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked as he unhooked himself from Toothless engaging the fixed tailfin. Earlier that morning long before Toothless would find himself alongside Hiccup's attempt to "fly" again, Hiccup was receiving his instruction from Gobber on what being chief meant. He'd never actually realized just how many duties the chief had. “—if you can overcome that, you’ll do great. Hiccup? HICCUP!” Hiccup was roused from his thoughts to see Gobber looking at him. “You weren’t even listening—“ “I was paying attention” Gobber didn't buy it “what was I saying” Hiccup stumbled, as he hadn’t been listening. “Exactly. Now I was saying…“ Gobber then continued with his instruction unimpeded. Several hours later

 

**Removed this in the final editing stage, never could get over the feeling this opening was “troubled” at best and was the cause of over half the viewers not continuing to the second chapter. (or did I just read the statistics wrong?)

 —————-————————————————————————————————————————————————-—————————————

"Why don't you ask me in the morning over breakfast, you've only had four fish for a week."  This statement struck Toothless quite hard, "a week?" I've been here for a whole week!" he thought. Before nodding and readying himself to go to sleep.  Clearly not going to get any answers out the second Night Fury this night.

 

**Changed to better wording, also I added a [potentially,] [key] piece regarding Toothless on the island.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

“Does he know how long it took me to arrange everything on his wing just right? Ugh. Now he’s gone and ruined it.” The mysterious dragon thought to itself from a perk above the cave entrance in an area Toothless hadn’t paid any attention. The area provided a view of the overhang in front of the cave while not giving the onlooker away. “what is that ‘thing’ on his back? And his tail?”

 

**Reworded to make it easier on the reader, new version says the same thing better.

—————-————————————————————————————————————————————————-—————————————

Ch.3

 

Eletra

 

**yeah, yeah, “it’s just one word” “I have no idea the context whatsoever” “but that’s her name” All true, but when I accidentally put the name in before I introduce it in the story, it doesn’t flow well. The reaction was, "Oops." (quickly deletes)

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Toothless was taken aback by this statement. He hadn't realized they both harbored secret feelings for each other

 

**C'mon? Hadn't he realized? Toothless is a lot of things, but naive isn't one of them. He AT LEAST hopes she has feelings for him. This also sounds as if he didn’t realize he had feelings for her either. Either way, it’s deleted and plopped down in here.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

 [“Toothless? Isn’t that a rather unusual name for Night Fury?]

 

**This segment can be found in the story, I didn’t delete it. I just found it ironic that without realizing it I’d unknowingly replicated a Princess Leia line. “aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?” Maybe it's just me, but I read “isn’t that a rather unusual name for a Night Fury?” with that inflection.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 Ch.4

 

 It [Hiccup’s desk] had piles of sketches and plans for projects that never saw completion for a variety of reasons. Astrid found herself sifting thru the haphazardly piled drawings on his desk. She recognized some of the drawings while others she had never seen. She also found a few sketches he’d drawn of her as well as some failed inventions of his, but most were foreign and new to her.

 

She found the drawings of several contraptions that looked to be for killing or bringing down dragons stashed in a corner under Hiccups old helmet. “Don’t you ever throw things away?” She suddenly felt like she was snooping in his things and he would walk in and catch her. She quickly left his room and went downstairs

 **Unneeded detail.

 ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

"I'm sure he will show up, he's young." Astrid was continually surprised at Valka's calm demeanor. "I didn't see you when I came in," Astrid said startled.

 

**taking calm to a creepy level. And MORE IDLE CHIT CHAT.

.——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Ch.6

 [he included a sketch of one of the dragons.] It was of a Nadder whose body had been unzipped and roasted.

 

**what’s in brackets was not deleted, here for context's sake. I thought maybe this segment was a touch too sadistic. Without good reason at least.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

[By early afternoon Hiccup had stopped searching for Toothless] out of pain more than anything. He could tell something had broken inside his Prosthetic and it was starting to deliver knife blade pain when he walked. He noticed the wood had begun to splinter on the near the base, not something he wanted to see, too much walking at he would be effectively immobile. “Great, I’ve lost my dragon, my defense, and now it looks like I’m going to lose my ability to walk before too much longer."

 

**inside the brackets was not deleted but provides context. Changed this segment around a bit, removing this section seemed like the best option.

 ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

That night in desperation to find shelter Hiccup painstakingly arranged one of the wings of a dead Monstrous Nightmare so it could act as a makeshift shelter. Hiccup felt ill from this but considered freezing to death an unpleasant alternative. “at least it’s a little warmer” Hiccup thought before forcing his eyes closed and tried not to think about the rancid smell.  Hiccup was woken up in the dead of night to what sounded like screaming, several loud smashes, trees breaking and then a snap. The silence that followed was deafening. Hiccup gulped, "something is alive on this island still" he wondered if it was one of the two dragons that he’d encountered the other day, or if it was a dragon he hadn't found yet. Hiccup woke to a nearby clap of thunder that shook the ground beneath him followed by a bright flash of blue light that illuminated the area supported by a louder clap of thunder with mere milliseconds of delay before the area was lit up like daylight by lightning. Nightmare's  wing moved just far enough away from the body for Hiccup to fit. He looked at the dark and menacing sky absent of moon and stars. At the first drop of rain a moment later, Hiccup pulled back into the shelter. The rain started light but swiftly turned into a solid wall of rain that intermixed with small hail; the occasional lightning flash illuminated the sheets of icy rain. Hiccup was thankful that the rainwater hadn't pooled around him, the sound of the rain beating against the stiff, dry Monstrous Nightmare wing was unnaturally creepy. After a time the sound began to drone, and Hiccup fell asleep to the sound of rain directly above him. He awoke much later to find stalagmite-like icicles had formed on the entrance to his very pungent and decrepit makeshift shelter. As he collected his thoughts the ice started to turn the slighted shade of pink.

 

yes this chapter is, some form is still in the story, but the original (and repetitive) version here is not. Enjoy.

 


	2. Chapters 7-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again. Major story spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 notes.

Ch.7

 

Astrid said everything and nothing without ever opening her mouth

 

**This exceeds the heartstrings sentiment I was going for in this chapter.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Valka watched as Astrid's entire body reacted to her statement, her shoulders slumped, her eyes shattered, and her face was in despair.  "Astrid, I haven't had the privilege to know you as Hiccup does, but he would not want you to let his misfortune affect you." Astrid nodded and wiped the tears away quickly; Vakla nevertheless noticed them and hugged Astrid briefly to ease her fears. Astrid pulled away after a few seconds wiping the few leftover tears away and composed herself.  "Thank you for understanding and also for the pep talk," Astrid said goodbye, left and spent the remainder of the morning preparing to find where Hiccup was. Astrid gathered a small amount of dry food, several furs, and a shield for protection as well as to better hold everything in place on the saddle.

 

**Even if this is how Valka would act, wrong wording.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Astrid had sent Stormfly to search the island from the air while she tried to find something on the ground. Astrid climbed over a fallen tree and landed on the other side with a soft thud only to find a group of wild bores there as well.  She gasped, and the group stopped and looked at her. After a second or two staring her down, they turned as one collective unit and charged.

 

**decided to change the tense from objective third person (and possible past tense) to a more active and engaging tense.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Ch.8

 

. He [Hiccup] seriously considered running but rather than turn his back on the dragon [Fright] he backed up slowly wanting to avoid any conflict. Fright noticed, in one bound he snapped his jaws where Hiccup was—seconds prior

 

**representative of the paragraph I modified to have better readability.

 ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The water in the blood had frozen leaving the rest of the blood stuck in a semisolid limbo along the lengths of its [the Monstrous Nightmare’s] body into stomach-churning red-ice-crystals. There was a pool of blood that also froze around the head area that looked fresher than the blood on his body. Hiccup turned away sickened at the scene and left without looking back.

 

 **Blood doesn’t work like that. It doesn’t freeze ONLY the water.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Astrid jumped off Stormfly and ran over to Hiccup. “!!” Hiccup hunched over when  Astrid punched him in the gut. “That’s for getting lost”  “AUGH!” she punched him in the arm as well once he recovered from her first punch. “what was that for?" Hiccup was perplexed, "and that's for everything else."

 

**I got nothing. I just removed it.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Ch.9 

                                                                                                                                                                                      

Not noticing the scaly black reptile she added: "Where is Toothless?!" Hiccup tried to speak, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Valka took the opportunity to put a small log on the fire. The first sound Hiccup made was a yawn instead of an answer to Valka's questions. "It is late; we'll talk in the morning when you've rested," she said motioning to the stairs.  Hiccup retired to his bedroom the thought of a decent night sleep tugging at his mind. Downstairs Valka puzzled over what befell Hiccup that would cause his clothes and attitude to be in such disarray. She watched the flames lick around the side of the log as she thought of possible calamities that might have happened.

 

**Found MUCH better wording than this. New phrasing evokes a much stronger emotional response, I think at least. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Without warning the flames and surroundings became extinguished in a cold icy blue         haze. Hiccup opened his eyes to find Valka standing over him with an empty bucket her face panicked and tearstained. “Mom? What? I—” Hiccup sat up touching his forehead and looking at his arms before noticing  his wet clothes. "Son, I'll be  downstairs, change into dry clothes and come find me," Valka said to Hiccup putting a hand on his shoulder before heading downstairs again.                                        

 

**Same here, better wording found.

 ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Ch. 10

     

            “How is Hiccup?” Astrid asked staring into the fire while she sipped the tea Valka had made her. Valka hesitated, she wasn’t sure how much she should tell Astrid that Hiccup might not want anybody to know. “he is ok? Valka?” Astrid was staring at Valka, “he seems—troubled. I don’t mean about not finding Toothless; he seems disturbed by something else.”  Valka said carefully choosing her words as she spoke avoid any eye contact as she spoke. Astrid noticed that Valka’s grip on the mug of tea seemed excessively tight as she spoke, giving Astrid an extra clue to what may be happening in Hiccup’s head. Astrid did not press Valka about what had disturbed Hiccup so deeply when she saw how talking about it unnerved Valka. “Can I see Hiccup? Astrid asked putting down her tea. “He’s probably still asleep. I imagine he is still quite tired.” Astrid nodded and headed up the stairs to Hiccup’s room anyway. Valka turned her thoughts to Toothless and how he might be faring on his own, hopefully unharmed.

 

  

**I didn't keep this because once I looked at it again, it just didn't seem to fit Hiccup's character. I struggled to try to find a way to successfully explain why Hiccup didn't go back to see Toothless for several days. I wrote the early chapters without him, so I needed to have an "excuse” for him to not to be on that island.

 

 ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Toothless had searched for Hiccup for a short time after waking up by the now, shaded pond before encountering a most detestable Monstrous Nightmare; a few snarled teeth later the Monstrous Nightmare scurried off into the bushes panic-stricken. "What does that Monstrous Nightmare think he was going to do? I'm not exactly an easy target." Toothless thought to himself as he Continued searching for Hiccup.

 

**I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what chapter 10 was going to be since I'd taken a new turn from the old story and would need to write entirely new material until I could bring it back to what I'd already established.

 

 ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Hiccup woke up the next morning to realize he'd slept thru an entire day from exhaustion.  The first person to see was not, as he expected, his mother but instead Astrid. "Hiccup, you up there?" she called up the stairs, "Where else would I be?" A few moments later Astrid entered his room to see him in fresh clothes and color back in his face. He hadn't managed to eat much while lost on the island. "you should've brought your terror with you." Astrid said leaning up against a wall staring at him, her expression beginning to melt seeing he looked to be recovering. "he'd sit in my saddle when I used my winged flying outfit. Astrid rolled her eyes, "well, if you HAD brought Sharpshot you could've sent for help instead of Fishlegs happening to find your mask." Astrid was still not happy with Hiccup at all, Hiccup thought there was a lighthearted tone in there somewhere, but he was still too foggy to be sure. "So you came over here just criticize me?" Hiccup attempted to say in a lighthearted way but came out wrong and Astrid faced chilled again. She walked over to him, "OW!" Hiccup rubbed his shoulder, "aga—" Astrid grabbed his tunic and kissed him before walking out. "Wait? Don't you usually give me a reason?" He said playing confused. "I don't need a reason" she called over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs.  

 

**Like I previously stated, I had a lot of difficulties trying to write this chapter. I would've gone straight back to Toothless, but that would leave a plot hole and a question. Why didn't Hiccup go back to find Toothless after resting for a day on Berk instead of how long he did wait; not to mention what did Hiccup do in the interim between his rescue and Toothless being found?

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 10 after editing. (AE)

 

“are you always this sour when Astrid is too busy for a morning flight?” "How did you know that!" Stormfly went from sour to agitate in a second, staring down the larger Stormcutter. "You always fly with Astrid, and she is not with you.

 

He [Cloudjumper] had a large amount of respect for the Night Fury. He'd overcome a lot to get where he was.

 

**found better wording. Segment(s) are representative.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Ch.10 AE

 

“I do fly without Valka, thank you. What put you in such a rotten mood? Is something on your mind you don't want to discuss?" Cloudjumper didn’t want to spend any longer than he needed to talking with an upset Deadly Nadder. "No, there isn't anything," Stormfly said falling into Cloudjumpers trap, "what's on your mind then?" He asked happy his deception had worked, as hoped. Stormfly gave him a strained look simply wanting to be alone and stew. "What? I just told you nothing was bothering me." Stormfly was confused, "You said there wasn't anything you didn't want to discuss."  A scowl swept across the dragons face.

 

**I think this is self-explanatory why I deleted it.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————- 

Ch.10 AE

 

 “Astrid!” Stormfly squawked at the Viking, who had left Stormfly without so much as a backward glance. Astrid spun around to face her dragon, “I’ve got to go help Hiccup. He can’t walk very far with only one leg.” With those parting words, Astrid hurried away to find Hiccup.

 

**Vikings cannot understand what dialogue their dragons are saying. Plus, I don’t like this sentence.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Ch. 10 AE

 

Toothless stood and walked over to Eletra to ensure she was still alright, "she seems fine, so why did I wake up?" he thought quietly, not realizing he'd verbalized his thoughts. "You mind? I was sleeping; I don't need a wake-up call."   Eletra said looking at him sternly. "um, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Eletra" "well you did, now move." Toothless moved. l. "Maybe I can resume that dream If I go back to sleep fast enough," both dragons thought laying their heads down to resume sleeping. Eletra dozed off first followed closely by Toothless eager to return to his dream of insulting the Red Death.

 

**This version was clunky. I changed Toothless’s dream in the published chapter at a reader’s (Ilovechips4ever) indirect request.

 

 


	3. Chapters 11-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major story spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see notes on chapter 1.

Ch.11

 

. "I don't know if I want to go back to Berk anymore."  It was a small insignificant thought that was gone in seconds; it hadn't gone unnoticed. Toothless stood up shocked, wide-eyed that he'd even thought such a thing.

 

**I deleted this sentence because if I'd chosen to pursue this story thread, it would [I think] have significantly changed the content that followed it…like most things in this collection.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 By midday, Eletra had left find out if the few Terrible Terrors on the island knew anything about the Viking she'd encountered several days ago while collecting things for Toothless's wing. "How odd, how did I not find her before? For that matter how did I miss this island?" went thru Toothless's head as he watched Eletra fly off. Once Eletra was out of sight toothless closed his eyes listening to the faint screech of the twisted metal from his tailfin moved across the rock. "There is something about that dragon that fascinates me." He said quietly to himself, wondering if she would continue to stay here after he'd left for Berk, This thought again made him wonder what had become of Hiccup, he feared the worst but dared not believe it.

 

**I deleted this only because I didn't feel it was strengthening the chapter and seemed to drag the chapter out into a dull “blah."

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ch.12

 Eletra blinked, "its—its nothing," she said dismissing his question. "It doesn't appear to be nothing." Toothless observed, Eletra glared at him "Enough!" Toothless backed off, not wanting to upset the weak friendship they had created. "Do you consider me a friend?" Toothless asked hoping Eletra felt the same as he did. She looked stunned, "It hadn't occurred to me one way or the other. I—I guess you could say we are friends."  "It's a start" Toothless thought quietly. "So how did—" Toothless stopped mid-sentence his ears perked up listening, without warning Toothless leaped at Eletra. When she opened her eyes, she found Toothless not covering like she had anticipated but positioned directly next to her acting as a living shield. Toothless had, for a brief moment vaguely resembled a Phoenix before the sticky fire solution rolled harmlessly off his scales; his back, however, appeared to be engulfed in the fiery substance which ate away at the saddle and whatever gear it touched. "GO!" Toothless shouted at her assuming a more defensive stance, but Eletra didn't move.

"I told you to go!" Toothless looked at her, Eletra couldn't see the pain the gear melting onto his scales was causing, all she saw was rage; rage and something else. She couldn't identify what it was but whatever it was reached into her mind and assured her everything was going to be okay. Eletra jumped off the ledge and took flight. She looked back to see Toothless being overwhelmed by the 4 Monstrous Nightmares that had ganged up on him. She felt a surge of panic rise within her, Eletra hovered about to go back and help Toothless when she remembered the look he'd given her and that feeling, it had an uncomfortably high level of control over her. "Everything will be okay; you need to go."  As Eletra refocused her attention on Toothless, she blinked and stared dumbfounded at the spectacle before her. Only three Monstrous Nightmares were visible, with one struggling to stay airborne with its compatriots. What shocked her most was Toothless, he hadn't died or sustained any lasting injuries. Without warning she was off balance, her right wing suddenly covered in the sticky fire solution, Fright roared past, missing her by mere feet. There was a

cracking of branches as Fright when heading first into the new-growth trees below him.   
Flamewings struggled to stay airborne as his vision grew blurry. "k-KiLL Him!"  he shouted at the remaining two Monstrous Nightmares. "I thought there'd be a light," Flamewings said quietly as his strength failed him and he dropped from the sky. "Finish the crippled insult; I DARE YOU!" Toothless hissed at the two Monstrous Nightmares trying to recover from the fact that Flamewings had just died. "I-I don't think he likes being called a crippled insult," one of the dragons told the other as a Scream bounced off the rock face. Toothless looked in horror to see Eletra flailing trying to recover her balance—she landed in the trees with a resounding crack. Something inside of Toothless snapped, and the two Monstrous Nightmares feared for their lives. "You messed with the wrong dragon!!" Toothless began to glow a deep iridescent blue; the dragons gulped frozen in place by fear. "ENOUGH!!!" Within moments the two dragons lay dead on suspended in the trees, the blasts still sizzling.

 

**This is by itself a somewhat complete segment, I didn't keep it because it doesn't set up the chapter at all. The part doesn't have the right feel to it plus I started to rush things. Not even mentioning the poorly written deaths of Flamewings and Fright, which I changed later on again. 

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.12 After editing.

 

He shot his wings open sending the slime like fire everywhere. The dousing stopped instantaneously, and the two Monstrous Nightmares were now truly frightened. Toothless was glowing blue with a temper to match, Flamewings tried to flee, but it was far too late to run. A blast obliterated the rock flamewings was on, and another quick burst sent him toppling backward paralyzed with fear. In the time it took Flamewings to fall, Fright had fled.

 

**I loved this segment, I wanted it to be a dramatic show of power, but it just didn’t fit quite after modifying it’s counterpart.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ch.12 After editing.

 

"He gave up his ability to fly for me? But I'm nothing, just another Night Fury. There isn’t anything special about me” Eletra raked her brain trying to make sense of Toothless’s actions while they glided to a pond. At a nearby pond Toothless cooled off but was worried, "how am I going to get back to Berk? Why am I so protective of her? I don't even know if she likes me." Both dragons remained silent each wrapped up in their thoughts, ironically, about each other.

 

**I think they’d be a bit more in tune with their feelings, also why would they hide their feelings? They love each other. Not creating stress in my own story.

 

 


	4. Chapter 13's deleted content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes on ch. 1

Ch.13  
      
Astrid went over to Toothless who was trying to look relaxed, but every muscle was tense. "Your friend is fine; she'll be ok." The shock on Toothless's face was unmistakable; Hiccup nervously collected wood for a fire waiting for Astrid to finish talking to Toothless. "Stormfly some help?" Hiccup asked when he'd finished piling the wood. Astrid walked over and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "you found your dragon, have an entire island to explore, and you've got a new peg-leg, what's the plan now?" "Berk" Hiccup replied.  
  
**This was the original ending to Chapter 13, I deleted it because it only didn't feel quite right; I also didn't want anyone, Toothless included, to know Astrid had found Eletra and saved her life. Which I ultimately ended up deleting anyway.   
  
 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
While Toothless was trying to explain to Hiccup, a Monstrous Nightmare attacked him Astrid chose to look around at where Toothless and until  several days ago, Hiccup, had been stuck. “what is this place?” Astrid, after grabbing her ax from her Saddle left the trio in the cove and went exploring. “Why is it so empty? I’d have thought an island this size would be full of dragons.” After walking for just a few minutes, she heard an almost panicked rustling off to one side. Astrid turned in the direction of the rustling but soon began to run as the rustling became louder and more violent. When Astrid broke thru the bushes, she witnessed a Monstrous Nightmare sink its teeth into the left wing of another Night Fury. Eletra let out an ear-splitting streak of pain. Astrid not wasting any time dug her ax into the Monstrous Nightmare's tail only a few feet in front of her. Fright let out a cry of pain from the pain radiating from his tail. Forgetting the now immobile  Night Fury right in front of him he turned to see what has caused the pain in his tail—this would prove to be incredibly stupid. 

Eletra seeing her chance sank her teeth into Fright’s neck as far as she could and jerked. Astrid watched the Monstrous Nightmares eyes glaze over, and his jaw slackened a bit. Astrid barely remembered to remove her ax from the doomed dragon befoe Eletra in a show of both rage and strength, send Fright hurling tail first into the forest to bleed out from his wounds. Astrid’s grip on her ax slackened as she stared at the Night Fury not believing what she had just witnessed. Eletra stared at Astrid her eyes slits staring the Viking down. “What—just—happened” was the only thing going thru Astrid’s mind. Eletra quickly glanced over in the direction she had flung Fright to ensure he wasn’t going to attack her again and relaxed. At the sound of an ax hitting the dirt, she stiffened remembering the Viking in front of her. She looked to see Astrid hadn’t moved and that somehow satisfied her. Finally, Eletra gave into the immense pain from her left wing. “Stupid lucky idiot. I hate that dragon.”  She thought to herself trying to move her wing but wincing at the pain before stopping. The shock of seeing a Monstrous Nightmare flung like a ragdoll had begun to subside, and a new revelation struck Astrid. “Wait…that’s a Night Fury” crossed her mind and she was full of questions. “Can you move your wing?” Astrid said out loud to the Night Fury, Eletra shook her head no, and sat down a sadness covering her face. “Can I look at it? I may be able to help” Eletra looked distrusting but made no move to stop her as Astrid slowly moved closer. When Astrid looked at the wing, she could tell it was broken and would rot if not treated quickly.

 “I should tell Hiccup about this, he would be overjoyed; I wonder how Toothless would react?” Eletra looked at Astrid intently staring into her eyes. Astrid realized she must’ve accidentally been vocalizing her thoughts. “How does she know about Toothless? Maybe she really can help me." Eletra thought, mentally pulling herself together.  Astrid realized how Eletra reacted to her so much as mentioning Toothless that he already had met this Night Fury. Astrid suddenly wondered if Toothless would want Hiccup to know about her. “You’ll have to come back to Berk if you wanted that wing to heal correctly, probably best if Hiccup didn't know about this though," Astrid said thinking out loud. “I’ll need to name you something, what’s befitting of a Night Fury?” Astrid looked at Eletra’s midnight black scales and struck upon a name. “Midnight, that sound right.” “Midnight? Well, it’s better than other names she could’ve called me.” Eletra thought when Astrid said her new name. Eletra turned her gaze away for only a few seconds to look at her wing again and when she turned back, Astrid was gone.  
 

"Astrid! Where were you?" Toothless just about went crazy while you were gone, there was a yell, and he was madly trying to claw his way out of the cove. I barely managed to keep him from tearing himself apart." Hiccup said frantically to Astrid as she returned from exploring. “Toothless is in love with Midnight” Astrid silently noted to herself, “what do you think the noise was?” she asked not wanting to disclose to Hiccup that a wounded female Night Fury was only moderate walk away. "It sounded like another dragon, but I've barely seen any dragons on this island." Astrid determinedly kept quiet not wanting to reveal to Hiccup her discovery of the second Night Fury and that she was familiar” with Toothless.  
  
**This was actually for a day or so going to be the finished, published chapter, I had it edited and waiting for the final read thru. However, something just kept bugging me about it. It just didn't feel right, while aspects or ideas from this remain, the piece in this form does not. One of several significant reasons I deleted this large segment was it felt like bending the characters to fit the story, not creating the story around the characters which is how it should be.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch. 13 After Editing (AE)   
  
"Why?" This question was the root of Eletra's questions as she sat on the shore while Toothless extinguished the smoldering fire on his saddle and tailfin. “Why would he jump in-between me and that mass of fire?” Eletra pondered as she stole glances at Toothless. "Could this be his way of thanking me for saving him?" Toothless gave her a funny look, and she realized she been staring. “I am bothering you?” Toothless asked curiously as to why she'd recently begun to stare. “um, uh, fine…everythings—fine.” She said startled, then took off and was gone.   
  
**This was the opening paragraph of this chapter, after my revisions to chapter 12 this opening became redundant and didn’t carry over various details I’d added in the closing paragraph of chapter 12.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch.13 AE  
  
 Meeting Eletra's gaze, he spoke again, "I had a debt to repay." Chills echoed down her spine, he did not blink and did not break her gaze for several seconds afterward.    
  
**Creates a conflict where his main reason could've been merely paying down a debt instead of an act of love; which it was. The debt was a coincidence he thought of while explaining to Eletra.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ch. 13 AE  
  
  
 Eletra lashed out to strike at his face but missed and settled for a sickening crack from his right wing. Fright screeched, his wing dangling precariously as he hobbled away in agony. A trail of blood following him as he left. "I’ll..Get..You..You..N.IGHT..F.URY!!” Fright spat back barely able to speak the pain blotting out thoughts in head as it intensified.    
  
**well, I already crippled one of his wings, so this seemed like too much. Also, if she’d hit the same wing, there’s a chance the wing would just separate. Leaving Fright in extreme immovable agony until he bled out.   
  



	5. chapter 14's deleted content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes on 1st chapter.

Ch.14  
  
When Hiccup woke up the next morning and looked outside the cave into the frostbitten morning sky, a layer of frost glistened on nearly everything save the water. “Glad we found this cave, bud.  
  
**I took this out because it would've added the obvious question of, "where did they find the cave?" Typically this wouldn't be a problem but Toothless cannot fly at all and can't escape the cove on his own.    
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Ow!" Toothless whacked him upside the head with his tail reminding Hiccup he could fly without his help it merely took a great deal more effort and concentration, plus a running start.  
  
**It didn’t seem necessary.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
    “Does Hiccup realize how itchy this toasted leather is getting? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHH!”  
  
**Funny yet inappropriate for the situation.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Without warning, while Hiccup was looking at the tattered tailfin, Toothless severed the remaining pieces of leather holding the saddle to his body  
  
**This thought is incomplete, I abandoned it before I finished writing out the idea because I found it overly complicated to write a believable way Toothless could remove the saddle and possibly tail-fin in mid-air without Hiccups help. I was also starting to go "ugh, I can I just send them back to Berk already' when I starting writing this chapter  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
    Hiccup awoke the next morning wrapped in thick furs to a starless black sky—or what he thought was the sky. About a minute later Toothless’s wing moved and the morning sun forced Hiccup to cover his eyes not able to adjust from the blackness of Toothless’s wing to the sun-drenched morning sky so quickly. “Good morning Toothless," Hiccup said after his eyes had adjusted to the light, he got up and looked around to find a fire already going but no Astrid in sight. Hiccup was confused, "where did she go? We need to get back to Berk so I can find an older tailfin for you to be able to fly" Toothless looked at Hiccup insulted. Is Eletra alright? I heard her scream; I should've gone to find her" Toothless scowled away from Hiccup and walked over to where Stormfly was sitting. "Stormfly, where did Astrid go?" "She didn't say; just she had something to take care of." Toothless nodded and wandered over to the water to look at his reflection.

  
    “Midnight?” Astrid had arrived back where she’d found the female Night Fury but didn’t see her anywhere. She found her after a few minutes of searching underneath a pile of small branches and bushes the dragon looked to have uprooted as camouflage. The Night Fury did not look well, her wing while not being infected yet had ice crystals encasing any blood that had become exposed to the elements during the night. Astrid noticed the dragons body temperature was beginning to drop and the rich vibrancy of her eyes had faded. Astrid gasped “I’m not going to let you die.” She tentatively placed a reassuring hand on Eletra’s muzzle before running off again to hurry Hiccup along; she had a plan developing in her mind, but she needed to get back to Berk.

  
    “How am I going to get out of this cove? My what’s left of my fake tailfin hasn’t fallen off yet, I should be able to stay in the air for a while longer." Toothless opted for felling a tree and springboarding off it—at least he hoped it works that smoothly. Stormfly suddenly got up excitedly and flew off, a few seconds later Stormfly flew overhead “Hiccup!” Hiccup looked up from his thoughts and before he could reply Astrid and Stormfly took off. "Toothless, you ready to get back home?" Toothless did not feel ready; he wanted to find Eletra and make sure she was alright, he also wanted to tell her he was leaving; he hadn’t made up his mind whether to ask her to come back to Berk or not but it made no difference. Astrid and Stormfly’s quick departure left him no time to search for her. Hiccup climbed on what was left of the saddle and hung on. Toothless managed to get airborne close to how he’d planned, however Toothless found his tailfin was simply adding weight throwing him off balance instead of helping him fly.“Hiccup something’s wrong with Toothless” Astrid called to him when she saw how strained Toothless was constantly having to the right himself. "I know" he called back. Passing by what remained of the rock pillars Toothless had crashed thru upon their unfortunate discovery of the island. When Toothless finally caught up with Stormfly, he was quite irritated. Stormfly noticed how the frustration was beginning to loosen the dragon’s seams. “Hiccup how is Toothless even flying? You have no control, and his tailfin is a disaster.” “I think the tailfin jammed in the fixed open position when he crashed."

  
    Stormfly felt she should say something to try and figure out what was tearing Toothless apart from the inside. “Toothless, what’s wrong?” Toothless relaxed a little hearing this just knowing that his frustration hadn’t gone unnoticed. “Whoa! Toothless, you alright?”  Hiccup said startled by the jolt of Toothless dipping to one side briefly. Toothless ignored him; "I left a dragon that I love back on that island, and I have no time even to ask if she would've considered living on Berk. Let alone the fact that I heard her scream last evening and I couldn't go see if she was alright or not." This knowledge stunned Stormfly as she'd never known Toothless to harbor affections for any dragon, even herself. This statement also surprised Toothless because he hadn't admitted to himself that he loved Eletra. “You found another Night Fury? Where did she come from?" Stormfly was excited for Toothless but worried about what it was doing to him. “I don’t know where she came from, but she saved my life and then brought me back to health. “ "That can't be all that's bothering you, is your saddle and tail fin even useful now?"  "No, It just keeps throwing me off balance,"  Toothless told Stormfly all that had transpired to him on the island while they flew back to Berk.

  
    When the 4 of them finally arrived back on Berk, there was no welcoming party waiting, no cheering crowds or even nervous dragons. Toothless landed outside the Haddock house where finally after ten days he finally was free of any gear or straps—including what little remained of his tail-fin. Hiccup hugged Toothless before dragging the remains inside to take over to the forge later. Once Hiccup went inside Toothless bolted to a cliff in the direction of Eletra, he sat upright staring off at the setting sun wishing he hadn’t left her behind. “Eletra, I’m sorry, I will come back for you.”  “I’m glad you found Toothless. Is he alright?” Valka asked when Hiccup was starting up the stairs. "Mom, I think something's wrong with Toothless. It was almost like he didn't want to leave the island." Valka was intrigued "could it be?" she thought, "Did Toothless find another Night Fury?" "Mom, what is it?"  "Toothless must have a reason for wanting to stay behind, let me think about it," Valka said returning to what she'd been doing.  

  
 After removing her saddle Astrid let Stormfly go and find something for herself to eat, she had a massive favor to ask of Cloudjumper, and she hoped he would accept. “Cloudjumper? Blast, where is that Stormcutter?” “Yes?” Astrid stepped back as the Stormcutter stood up. "I have a favor to ask, there is a dragon on the island Toothless was on, and I'd like you to bring her to Berk. She's a Night Fury, and her left-wing has broken, nobody knows about her." Astrid looked at Cloudjumper but saw only a somewhat surprised expression. "Think it over; she'll die without help."  Astrid left hoping that Cloudjumper would find a way to bring her to Berk. Not 10 minutes later Stormfly flew up to ask a favor as well. “Cloudjumper, I’d like a favor if you wouldn’t mind.” Cloudjumper was curious why he was receiving so much attention from Astrid and Stormfly.

"What favor did you have in mind by chance?" "Toothless was explaining to me about a Night Fury who rescued him on the island he was on, she kept him alive and helped him return to his normal self. He admitted that he loved her, but he left her behind. If he could fly on his own, I suspect he'd be on his way back right now. Could you maybe bring her here for Toothless?" Cloudjumper did not think either Astrid or Stormfly knew the other knew about this Eletra Night Fury. “You wouldn’t want a troubled Alpha would you?” Cloudjumper felt somewhat insulted that Stormfly felt she needed to add that to her request in hopes of him saying yes. “Alright, I’ll go find this Eletra, how will I find the island?” Stormfly was momentarily hung up on this question until she remembered she had been to the island. “I could show you, it takes a while, we should leave now.” Cloudjumper sighed realizing he should’ve eaten eerier.

  
    Eletra felt the life draining out of her, a dusting of snow had fallen, and while most had melted, the area around her injury clung to the flurries like a shield. Her vision was becoming foggy and hard to tell objects apart; when a tree spontaneously combusted she only saw the blackness penetrated by a fuzzy orange blob nearby. “Are you Eletra?” an unfamiliar voice said, it sounded distant and muffled, she nodded and with a jolt was lifted up, and up, she found herself lifted up until she was above the clouds. "Who? What are—?"  Eletra managed as her vision cleared up from the night wind rushing over her face. "I'm Cloudjumper, and I'm taking you to Berk" the Stormcutter repeated not having gotten a response the first time. “Berk?” Eletra allowed herself to feel hopeful she would live thru the night after all. “Yes, you’ll like it there” Cloudjumper’s inner wings ached from carrying Eletra, and he had to put more effort into staying above the clouds. Eletra still felt weak and in pain but she had hope, and she clung to it very tight.   
  
**Yes, this was the entire chapter 14. I scrapped the original idea I started in chapter 13, and it was the primary focus of chapter 14, so it had to go. The chapter 14 that is published may share ideas or segments with this version but is not the original. Like chapter 13 I had this all edited and ready for the final read-thru.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
New Ch.14  
  
Fright, after being trounced by Eletra again, had gone in search of Inferno in the chance he survived his fall.   
  
**Was going to use this until I realized it didn't line up with the sequence of events. I rewrote this even further so this is even more out of date.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Toothless, where are you?" She told herself that not seeing Toothless asleep in her cave last night was expected. Deep down she knew that not seeing him there had unsettled her somehow. She awoke and didn't remember Toothless was missing until she looked over and saw a space where he'd been.  
  
**This thought sort of lost its focus so I had to abandon it.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Eletra had been unusually lazy that morning and not ventured out of her cave at all, partly from exhaustion and somewhat out of fear Fright would ambush her and disable her or worse—kill her. Fright or one of his associates had increased his attacks exponentially in recent days, and it was beginning to fray her nerves at long last. Because of this she'd not seen Toothless leave or know that Inferno was painfully working his way over to her cave.  
  
**trying to get various bits of information unsuccessfully to melt with each other.    
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Outside her cave, the night sky held a precious few stars, as clouds obstructed most stars and the moon. Eletra had observed the entire day pass by from her cave; she dared not go outside in fear that Fright was waiting to ambush and kill her. His attacks had increased drastically in recent weeks, and it had finally got under her scales. Eletra's mind remained somewhat distracted on where Toothless could be since he wasn't in his usual spot In her cave.  
  
**another attempt.   
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ch.14 after editing.   
  
**I was planning on Toothless flying back to Eletra without a second tail-fin, It made a particular kind of sense when I wrote it. Later when I was doing final edits, I changed it. The reason there is no deleted segment here is that I only had to change a few words here and there. Nothing large enough for this collection. As was evident from all my deleted content from chapter 14, I had a lot of trouble writing that one.  
  



	6. Chapter 15-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see 1st chapters notes.

Old Ch.15  
  
 Cloudjumper, Stormfly, and Eletra arrived on Berk in the twilight hours before sunrise; Eletra dared not fall asleep afraid she might not wake up again. "Welcome—to—Berk" Cloudjumper huffed exhausted from carrying a Night Fury with his inner wings for hours on end. "Stormfly, I'm going to set her down in the cove so Valka can mend her wing easier. Eletra was confused but did not ask questions or complain, Cloudjumper set her down gently in the cove where Toothless had first been discovered and left to alert Valka. Stormfly looked at Eletra curiously. "I can see why he loves you." Stormfly was not prepared for the shock Eletra had immediately after she spoke. "He WHAT??" Stormfly quickly wished she'd kept quiet, "Toothless loves you, leaving on the island was tearing him apart, I think he was considering staying behind even." Eletra was shocked, and before she knew it, Stormfly had flown off leaving her to her thoughts.    
  
**Yes, even this chapter had to go, If I pulled the idea later, I would've had to reworked even more chapters. Chapter 15, however, was not complete, this short paragraph was all there was. My rushing to get everyone back to Berk affected the content quality. The story would have gone a lot smoother, and shorter had I taken a radical turn away from my original plot and Eletra NOT been a secret from the start. I had trouble trying to find reasons for them to stay as long as they did, the flight time was my most significant saving grace there (and possibly a plot-hole).  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
New Ch.15  
  
Toothless looked at her; he was too exhausted to speak. His eyes said it all; "We're almost there. I'll make it."  
  
**Didn't convey the impact I wanted. Toothless has been flying for hours all for Eletra, this female Night Fury that he loves. His energy is dangerously low, and his strength is all but gone. This sentence doesn't say that. It says "I'm tired, I can see land. I'm fine though."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"There's…an overhang…nearby..that…we can take shelter…under" Toothless finally said he breathe coming in short rapid bursts. It took only a few minutes to locate the spot, and Toothless landed, in a somewhat dignified manner followed closely by Eletra. "Toothless, are you okay?" a few moments later the two took shelter under the rock overhang that looked to have once  
  
**perfectly good segment, just thought the crater of an uprooted old growth tree to seem more realistic. More to satisfy my “that’s too convenient” paranoia than anything. Of course in the published chapter I just had them in the open under dense foliage.  
  
 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Toothless then promptly fell out of the sky, his strength and energy gone. Eletra just hovered there for a second stunned; she could only watch as Toothless tumbled into the trees below. Eletra is snapping out her trans dove after Toothless hoping the trees would break his fall—thankfully, they did. Loud cracking noises could be  
  
**you see this? That's what happens when you don't listen to your ideas and instead go, hmm wonder what I'll type next.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Night Fury, your father must’ve warned you about me,   
  
**A character backstory building block I choose not to use because it strayed too much from the original plot of my story. Also, I dislike creating ambiguous antagonists in my fanfiction that I have to conform to when I decide to expand upon that character. One untold backstory nugget is enough for now.  
  
 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 

Eletra was awakened when a patch of snow that had collected on the above collage fell on her.  
  
**It’s too early for snow, according to my storyline at least.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the light became brighter, Eletra observed that something was amiss with Toothless's scales, which puzzled her. The scales on his back region…  
  
**As I Thought about it, the explanation to this sentence being compressed soot and ash from the saddle; flying in the rain for however long it was raining would clean his scales of any ash and smoke. The sentence became, in my mind, pointless. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The whole mystery of the Night Fury that had fallen into her world and changed her life still…  
  
**I like this sentence, but alas I couldn't make it fit anywhere correctly. It gets a home here, better than the delete key I guess.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
…Are you Toothless’s sister maybe?”   
  
**deleted this because of the voice in my head begging “please don’t make it weird, please don’t make it weird.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[I've got to be going now] Barglesnoot [worries so when I’m gone]  
  
**Enough said.         Seriously though, it was going to be the name of some random Viking on Berk that Percilla would belong to, but I couldn't stop laughing at the title, "Bar-gul-sn-oo-t" I figured that no Viking would get named something that would never get entirely said because they'd be laughing. The only merits it had was, a) hilarious and b) would ward off gnomes and trolls, or at least send them away laughing.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
 It pained her deeply to see the corpse of the Bewilderbeast  she’d befriended so long ago,   
  
**confuses the timeline, the sentence could have lead into Valka revisiting her old home, and that wasn't the intention of the quick backstory I'd wanted for this. This doesn't make the statement any less accurate though.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Ch.16  
  
  Roughly 5 to 6 years ago things were very different here, Berk fought dragons and trained to kill them. Likewise, we fought Vikings and murdered them as well. The Red Death was the cause behind this and would kill us if we didn't bring enough food back. Hiccup changed that, nowadays dragons live alongside  
  
**Stagnate, uninteresting and beside the point. Everybody knows this stuff. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch.17.   
  
"I'm working on a project. I should get to it." Hiccup said backing away from Gobber, a panicked look on his face. Gobber stared at the spot where Hiccup had disappeared behind a curtain curiously. After a few seconds of thought, he shrugged his shoulders "Ehh," and turned to return his task at hand. In the backroom behind the curtain. Hiccup had begun gathering the supplies would need. Gobber had long since kept a stockpile of various bearings, rods, and other metal items often required in saddle making to save time and effort.  
  
**I don’t see this having any real value to the story.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch.18.   
  
About a month later Eletra began to grow sluggish while increasing her daily intake of food. Both Night Furies had their suspicions of what might be the cause of Eletra's sudden dip in activity and increase in appetite. Toothless had kept up with Hiccup, for the most part, there had been a few times when Toothless just refused to be found, mainly because he was spending time with his mate. Hiccup had yet to notice anything seriously out of the ordinary for Toothless, and even if he did, his duties as chief kept him too busy to investigate. Every indication said that the winter storms would be arriving before long and that Berk was not stormed ready. Toothless had been keeping Cloudjumper updated on Eletra, the Stormcutter the closest thing to a father figure Toothless had. Cloudjumper didn't particularity like this designation, but he also didn't hate it by any means. It was merely…different, he did like it was more an Advisory role than anything else.  
  
**Something about this segment just didn’t quite set right, anyway, thought I’d plop it down over here in the “deleted scenes” area.   
  



	7. Chapter 19-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see 1st chapter's notes.

Ch.19.   
  
A few days after Hiccup and Astrid had decided that Toothless had discovered a second Night Fury, Eletra began to grow sluggish. It would take more energy to fly than usual, and she couldn't even fathom performing aerobatics. "I'm going to stay here for now," Eletra said exhausted when Toothless entered the cave returning from a flight with Hiccup. "Eletra? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Toothless asked concerned for his mate.   "what's wrong?" Eletra looked up at him and forced a smile, "I'll be okay, just bring me back some breakfast, why don't you see what that Viking of yours is up to nowadays." Toothless grinned, "he'd love that wouldn't he; I'll bring you back some breakfast." Toothless slipped out of the cave into the snowy landscape of Berk.  The snow was in great piles where Vikings had pushed it aside and formed into dangerous ice patches where it'd melted by dragon fire.

Toothless found Stormfly busily clearing a path to Astrid's front door which had jammed in the early snow storm.  "How is everything going with your mate?" Stormfly asked quietly upon noticing Toothless had landed nearby. "Aside from Eletra being overly tired for the past few days, she' s doing well. Seems to be adjusting to Berk well enough, how've you been?" Stormfly blasted the last bit of snow blocking Astrid's doorway before answering. "Fairly well, Aspen, one of my younglings is visiting me for a few days, so that made me feel good.  My children all moved away or avoid me, so Aspen is visiting me is quite nice." Toothless agreed, "isn't she the reserved one?" "yep. Astrid should be up any minute; you can stick around if you want though. ” "Nice chatting with you, have fun," Toothless said departing in search of a large deposit of fish or chicken he could swipe.  
      
**Reworked this last chapter a lot, split it into 2 chapters and improved the wording, among other things. In my original story this chapter (chapter 13 in the old story) was greatly emphasized, I didn’t want to change that. It is a very important chapter. A VERY important chapter, you might say a dragon’s life depended on it.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.  The snow was in great piles where Vikings had pushed it aside and formed into dangerous ice patches where it’d [been] melted by dragon fire.  
  
  
**Yes, this is part of the above section, but I liked this sentence a lot but couldn’t get it to fit with the rewording.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As he moved closer to it, however, he noticed furs had been stuffed inside it, almost as if to provide padding for something. Toothless nudged the basket, which was already on its side, but nothing happened. Toothless carefully tugged on the outermost fur until it came free of the basket, he looked inside the basket and immediately jumped back in surprise, eyes wide. A single, shiny midnight black egg stared back at him from inside the basket. Toothless couldn't think, his thoughts were a blur, emotions, sounds, and thoughts blended in his mind creating an impenetrable fog of sheer joy. After a few moments, his mind settled, and his thoughts once again flowed clearly. "I'm going to be a father!" Toothless was ecstatic. "I'm going to be a father," he thought again, this time much more serious. “how?” Any doubts Toothless had melted away when he gazed at the egg again, his egg. Without a second thought, he very carefully removed the egg from the basket to properly care for it. He breathed a small stream of heated air over the egg before allowing his body heat to warm the egg properly.  
  
**Something similar exists in the finished story but I liked this version too, so here it is.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch.20. (used to be chapter 19, now chapter 20.)  
  
It grew in persistence and frequency rapidly. Finally, it caught the Attention of Eletra when the egg shifted beneath her. "Wha??"  Toothless gave her a bemused look as she readjusted herself, the egg rolling out from under her. Both Night Furies turned to [look at the egg]   
  
**Blea, finished version of this is much better.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The newborn Night Fury was lying on the fur ear flaps pressed firmly against its head. It was quivering out of fright from its dramatic entrance into the world. Both Eletra and Toothless's hearts melted upon laying eyes on their hatchling. "He's adorable" Eletra cooed in delight. "How do you know our hatchling is a ‘he'?" Toothless whispered at Eletra, "The tailfins. On newborn females they are rounded, they lose their roundness as they age. Newborn males always have the same tailfin shape." Toothless was admiring his new son when Eletra spoke up. "It's ok to open your eyes; you are free of the shell now.   The little Night Fury struggled to open his eyes, it took him a second before they fluttered open and his brain became flooded with this new sensory input.   It was a wash of strange colors and blurry objects. As his vision slowly focused the object that mesmerized him, a fuzzy black shape, with two green orbs on either side. Eletra smiled at her new son gleefully. The little dragon's vision could not remove the fuzziness around the edges of Eletra.

This detail did not bother him, for all he knew, fuzzy edges were normal. "I'm your mom,"  Eletra said dipping her head to his level. “I’ll call you, Alchemy.” Neither Toothless or Eletra could be sure if the little Night Fury understood his name was Alchemy, let alone who or what he was. Toothless retracted his teeth and carefully bent down and picked Alchemy up with his mouth; this greatly frightened the little dragon for a moment until he adjusted to the new perspective.  Alchemy didn’t have long to gaze awestruck at his surroundings as Toothless gently set his son down on Eletra’s head. "Thank you; I was about to ask you to do that."   Alchemy was continually being subjected to sensory overload as he figured out the world directly around him, he turned his head and saw another black object very similar to the first one he’d seen. His eyes widen in awe at the large things staring lovingly at him. All the excitement took what little energy Alchemy had in him, and he soon yawned most adorably before falling asleep on Eletra’s head, his tail dangling over the edge of Eletra’s head. "Toothless, he's adorable,"  Eletra whispered to her mate careful not to wake Alchemy. “Do you want to move him behind your earflaps?” “yes, let’s do that.” It took some doing, but the two dragons managed to position Alchemy behind Eletra's earflaps without waking the hatchling.  “A week you said? I think I might go to this Snoggletog thing, see what all the fuss is about.”    
  
**Yes, a bulk of this is still in the story, but I like this segment like this too much to just delete it before revising it. Somethings may not link up perfectly within it.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Toothless had been wrong, [he expected Snoggletog to be a week out] Snoggletog happened two days later, and Alchemy had barely woken up long enough to receive nourishment in that two day period. Hiccup engrossed in a conversation with Astrid about how best to deal with “stealth ice” left over from the Deadly Nadders melting the snow in areas when Valka walked up to him. “Hiccup, there’s something outside you should see.” Hiccup looked at his mother expecting trouble, but he only saw laughter in her eyes. “Astrid you might want to see this as well," Valka said looking at Astrid when Hiccup didn't move.  “C’mon lets at least take a look, maybe you’ll have a good Snoggletog after all,"  Astrid said. Hopefully, she'd initially brought up the issue of "stealth ice" to take Hiccup's mind off of Toothless's absence.   Hiccup went outside and was not at all prepared for what he saw. Two Night Furies. One of whom Toothless seemed quite protective of, which in turn explained the lack of Vikings crowding the pair. Astrid grabbed Hiccup and kissed him. "You were right Hiccup; Toothless did find a second Night Fury. Happy  Snoggletog,” and Hiccup just stood there shocked by it all.        
  
**The original ending. Yep. There it is. Yeah. I don’t like it either.    
___________________________________________________________________________  
  



	8. Timeline Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline index for the TSNF (2017 edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way here or just skipped chapters to reach this chapter; Congratulations! Here is a timeline of the story chapter by chapter, detailing time, place, and which characters play a role in it. I used it when I was writing for quick referencing to sections to look up information. 
> 
> After chapter 17 the information regarding time may be wrong as I didn't update this when I changed times around in my last few chapters. The last thing, chapter 20 is not present because once again, I did not update this document with that information, I split chapter 19 in half to create chapter 20.

The Second Night Fury Timeline Index.

 

Ch.1. Day 1 skips to Day 7 | Location; unnamed island |  Character focus Toothless, some Hiccup.

Ch.2.  Day 1 |  Location; unnamed island |  Character focus; Hiccup.

Ch.3. Day 8 | Location; unnamed island | Character focus; Toothless,

Ch.4. Day 1-2 | Location; Berk | Character focus; Astrid

Ch.5. Day 2  | Location; unnamed island | Character focus; Fright, some Flamewings and Ashes

Ch.6. Day 3 start of 4 | Location; unnamed island | Character focus; Hiccup.

Ch.7. Day 3  | Location; Berk, unnamed island #2 | Character focus; Astrid

Ch.8. Day 4 | Location; unnamed island, Berk | character focus; Hiccup, Astrid, some Fright, Eletra and dragon riders.

Ch.9. Day 4-5 | Location; Berk, unnamed island (dream) | Character focus; Hiccup.

Ch.10. Day 5-8| Location; Berk  |  Character focus; Stormfly, Hiccup.

Ch.11. Day 9  | Location; unnamed island | Character Focus: Toothless, Eletra some Fright, Flamewings and Ragetooth.

Ch.12. Day 9  | Location; unnamed island  | Character focus: Fright, Flamewings, Inferno, Toothless and, Eletra.

Ch.13. Day 9  | Location; unnamed island  | Character focus; Toothless, Eletra, Fright, Hiccup, and Stormfly

Ch.14. Day 10-11 | Location; unnamed island, Berk | Character Focus; Toothless, Eletra some Stormfly and Hiccup.

Ch.15. Day 11 | Location; Berk | Character focus; Eletra, some Cloudjumper and Valka, minor Percilla (random OC)

Ch.16. Day  11    | Location; Berk | Character Focus; Toothless, Eletra, Hiccup, Astrid.

Ch.17. Day  12 then skims until 15 | Location; Berk | Character Focus; Toothless, Hiccup, some Eletra.

Ch.18. Day 16 then skips to 3 weeks later. | Location; Berk | Character Focus; Eletra, Hiccup, Astrid, some Toothless.

Ch.19. Day 44 thru 2 months later  |  Location; Berk | Character Focus; Toothless, Eletra, Alchemy, Hiccup, Astrid.

 


End file.
